


blurred lines and sunflower wine

by wormwitch (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (that's nagito and chiaki), (the characters age range I mean), Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Gen, Like, Lots of it, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamory, Trans Male Character, the age range goes from 14.5 to 20
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wormwitch
Summary: a chatfic for all our losers to either be depressing or like,, really wholesome.--------------





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> chiaki- gamergirl11  
> hinata-180skatey  
> souda-thebakening  
> gundham-HamsterThief101 (courtesy of fuyu, speaking of)  
> fuyuhiko-bossbaby (courtesy of hinata because of course)  
> komaeda-trashbaby (courtesy of hiyoko)  
> hiyoko-kimonodragon  
> peko-s'word (you can thank teruteru)  
> akane-lesbianfoods  
> sonia-teethcrowns  
> ibuki-MoansIntoMic  
> koizumi-pornographer  
> mikan- wholefoods  
> nekomaru-chains!  
> teruteru-OnMyWayToStealYourBitch
> 
> \------------------  
> just a little side note, the characters are slightly different, as are their dynamics, because believe it or not but I just want all of them to be a happy family together and + this is a shitpost so I don't need to be accurate

_6:31pm_

_**gamergirl11**_ _added_ _ **15**_ _other users into the groupchat.  
  
**Souda Kazuichi** left the groupchat._ ** _  
  
_****_Hajime Hinata_** _changed their name._  
  
180skatey: what's the scoop  
  
**180skatey** changed  **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu** 's name.  
  
bossbaby: penis  
  
  
**Hiyoko Saionji** changed their name.  
  
kimonodragon: pAHSDFSIUDGSFJHDKJXGJDHJSLHHLNK2`8913R27483TTY2HSINKJ 

Koizumi Mahiru: Excuse that! She wasn't going to say anything. She just dropped her phone.  
  
kimonodragon:   
  
kimonodragon: is no one going to talk about how souda immediately left? what a coward.

bossbaby:  
  
bossbaby:

_**bossbaby**_ _changed **Gundham Tanaka** 's name.  
  
_Ibuki Mioda:  _@Mikan Tsumiki_ come To Ibuki's room and hang Out! it's just Ibuki And Mahiru!  
  
_**Ibuki Mioda**_ _changed their name._  
  
  
MoansIntoMic:also what do you Guys think of boobs  
  
gamergirl11: mine are soft.... but komaeda has a pillow to his too. good to lay on...  
  
Koizumi Mahiru:   
  
Koizumi Mahiru: Both of my girlfriend's have small boobs so they always touch and lay on mine and it hurts how do you do it  
  
gamergirl11: my...tata's are big, but they're also kind of numb... is that a weird explanation..? you know how it works. also depends on the position that they're laying on..  
  
180skatey: this topic is uncomfortable-  
  
Teruteru Hanamura: TIATS  
  
Teruteru Hanamura: YITS  
  
Teruteru Hanamura: tits. speaking of tillows (titty pillows) I have a stillow (stomach pillow) and I've heard it's warm and comfortable   
  
Komaeda Nagito:  
  
Komaeda Nagito: im scared  
  
_**kimonodragon** changed  **Komaeda Nagito** 's name.  
  
_kimonodragon: fitting name.  
  
trashbaby: ive accepted the fact that im human garbage. burn me. throw me away please. my insignificance is  
  
trashbaby: i just noticed something hold on  
  
_**trashbaby** left the groupchat.  
  
__7:05pm  
  
_**_trashbaby_** _joined the groupchat._  
  
**trashbaby** added  **Souda Kazuichi** to the groupchat.  
  
**trashbaby** changed  **Souda Kazuichi's** name.  
  
thebakening: what the hell is going on here on this day  
  
trashbaby: cool story my dude but it's just us, chillax!  
  
thebakening: haha fuck  
  
thebakening: hi um  
  
thebakening: hhhhhiiiiyooookkkooo???  
  
kimonodragon: oh my god  
  
thebakening: I'M SORRY DON'T KILL ME aaaAAAAA _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_  
  
kimonodragon:  
  
kimonodragon: mikan knockoff who?  
  
thebakening: SHUT UP I'M DDINNDDDDDDDDDDDD0298eif4nt9bkxs;w222055-=''  
  
thebakening: this is komaeda. i beg of you to leave souda alone at this very moment, hes already freaked out from being added into a random groupchat with out notifying him directly  
  
kimonodragon:  
  
kimonodragon: tits  
  
**Koizumi Mahiru** changed their name.  
  
pornographer: hey huys how hare hyou  
  
kimonodragon: GIVE MAHIRU HER PHONE BACK TERU  
  
pornographer: NO FIGHT ME 

kimonodragon: I WILL FIGHT YOU TERU  
  
Teruteru Hanamura: This is Koizumi! Please do not fight!  
  
kimonodragon: how did teru even steal your phone you're with mikan n ibuki right  
  
**_Teruteru Hanamura_** _changed their name.  
  
_ OnMyWayToStealYourBitch: yeah but I was out getting snacks and he stole my phone so I stole his  
  
pornographer: aheheheeehehehehee yeah  
  
kimonodragon: I'm goign to take it back for you  
  
**_pornographer_** _changed_ **Peko Pekoyama** 's name.  
  
  
9:15pm  
  
kimonodragon: QUICK QUICK TAKE YOUR PHONE BOTH OF YOU  
  
OnMyWayToStealYourBitch: I GOT MINE  
  
pornographer: I GOT MINE TOO; POKEMON BATTLE AS A FINAL PEACE TREATY? PLEASE? DON'T KILL ME PEKO  
  
s'word: :). meet your demise kindly. your pokemon are too weak.  
  
pornographer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YOU BEAT ME WTF  
  
OnMyWayToStealYourBitch:  yeah she's good  
  
pornographer: >x<


	2. we talked about tits now to talk about ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dear god, gundham stop talking about your boyfriends.

_11:20am_  
  
trashbaby: hey guys uh   
  
180skatey: shut up for a second can we talk about komaeda's hair when he puts it up in a bun  
  
gamergirl11: fikc yeah he looks FUCKIN HOT  
   
teethcrowns: this is the most expressive I've seen chiaki in quite a while!   
  
wholefoods: um.. ah.. I have to agree with sonia...  
  
kimonodragon: I'm sorry but what the fuck is your username mikan   
  
wholefoods:   
  
wholefoods: to make a whole fuckin' story short, I shoved a whole bag of jellybeans up mah ass  
  
thebakening:hakjSKZjzskjAHSKJADHhfkhdkjhdgkljHKDWJWHKLJBHDLIDHASKJBD  
  
kimonodragon: when did you get here souda  
  
thebakening: sorry I just saw that and that was my initial reaction I'll go  
  
wholefoods: souda wait it's okay! it's fine!  
  
kimonodragon: and that's mikan saying that  
  
wholefoods: hey! I've gotten a little better!   
  
pornographer: we know. ibuki, hiyoko, and I are very proud of you!  
  
MoansIntoMic: yeah~! Ibuki's really proud of you, Ibuki's good friend.  
  
HamsterThief101: To change the subject, What happened at the hour of 19:00?  
  
bossbaby: hiyoko accidentally kicked me while trying to get teru and mahiru's phones and peko got fuckin pissed, but they resolved it through a pokemon battle   
  
thebakening: woo boy sounds wild   
  
bossbaby: yuppp  
  
HamsterThief101: Souda, my Paramore, what type of flowers do you have a preference for?  
  
thebakening: PEONS FUCK YES  
  
bossbaby: k I'll get them because tanaka knows shit about flowers  
  
thebakening: fucking,,,, true. I'm gonna stop texting until everyone gets to my house because I need to bake something and I live like,, half way across town  
  
thebakening: also my dad is gonna be at the mech shop sso we got the house all to ourselves for what I'll assume is half the week, like the usual  
  
thebakening: honestly I'm really convinced that he's going to live in the shop some day.  
  
kimonodragon: that's,,, sad.  
  
HamsterThief101: At times I find myself worried of your well-being.  
  
_doi doi doi  
  
12:15pm  
  
  
_ pornographer:  _@thebakening_ I'm here!  
  
MoansIntoMic: we're all here! souddaaa sann open your door!  
  
thebakening: zchdhkvbjdf yeah okay hold on  
  
thebakening: also please be nice because the cake is probably gross, I know for a fact that I can't cook Idk why I thought I could bake  
  
wholefoods: I'm sure it's great, souda!  
  
HamsterThief101: I agree! Souda, I have tried your baking before, it's wonderful!  
  
bossbaby: it  _is_ good.  
  
thebakening: HASJdsdak;akdfjsgd  
  
thebakening: well uh. be careful, it's still hot.  
  
lesbianfoods: shit, that smells good...  
  
bossbaby:  
  
HamsterThief101:  
  
bossbaby: I didn't think souda could get cuter I was so fuckin wrong  
  
HamsterThief101: I think I short circuited. Sweaters? Tucked in? Puffy sleeves?   
  
thebakening: DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME IT'S COLD  
  
bossbaby: WE AREN'T MAKING FUN OF YOU YOU'RE FUCKIGN ADORABLE  
  
pornographer: kids kids, put your phones down and socialize with each other!  
  
thebakening: I'll just put my phone down the other one is bad and I Don't Want To Do That  
  
bossbaby: I'll talk to you while I get snacks at the store because you fuckin' Forgot  
  
thebakening: SORRY GHHJDK  
  
bossbaby: you are forgiven.  
  
gamergirl11: kids, your phones.  
  
bossbaby: RIGHT RIGHT I'LL SWITCH TO DMS  
  
\---------------------  
While Fuyuhiko was slipping out of the party to get snacks, Gundham was still slightly melting because of Souda.  
  
Souda had the tiny braid in his hair un-braided, all of his hair put collectively into a low bun. His roots were black, signifying that he  _probably_ needed to redye it. he was wearing glasses loosely, the black rims hanging low on the bridge of his nose. He was wearing one of Fuyuhiko's shorts, perking his butt and really pointing out the fact that he could out butt Nicki Minaj. Souda was also wearing one of gundham's old sweaters. it was a dark green, supposedly a Band Of Outsiders knitwear.  
  
Souda was also leaning over Gundham, fanning his face.   
  
So yeah. Gundham is dead.  
 


	3. shenanigans and angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass angst

Souda was a mess right now, he figures. that's the first thing he figures when he goes into the bathroom and looks at the mirror. He looks messy, unkempt. A mental breakdown away from sad to look at. So, he bites his tongue, putting on his face care products on and brushing his teeth while waiting for the timer for his face mask to go off. After 3 minutes of brushing his teeth just to be sure he looks over his shoulder to the cabinet and digs through it for hair dye and hair products along with his contact lenses and other essentials.  
  
While his contact lenses sat in solution, he redyed his roots messily and hopped in the shower quicker than an eel. His phone, sunk deep in the pockets of some more modest pants than that of which he was wearing yesterday, ringed annoyingly. A text. Multiple texts. His phone was blowing up.   
  
It was probably the idiots, they always blew up his phone. He'd rather they hadn't added him into that group-chat, but here they were, almost a month after adding him, blowing up his phone.  
  
He fucking hated social interaction, period. But hey, they were his friends, so it's fine, right! They were all downstairs doing whatever the fuck, staying at his house for the small break the school gave them, so they love and appreciate him, right?   
  
Not...Really. They constantly make fun of him so it's hard to really tell.  
  
Well. That's how his morning was. He checked his phone afterwards, and there were a bunch of texts from the group-chat he was in with Leon and Mondo.  
  
===================  
  
_drinking bubbleguppies  
  
__11:37am_  
  
swagg: hey Souds can u help me make a contractible microphone I have an idea for the design but I only know what ti use to make it, not how to actually put it together  
  
mottycycle: me @ my life  
  
swagg: I walked into that one  
  
mottycycle: yea ya did  
  
swagg: why r u so depressing in normal text but irl ur so fucking scary   
  
mottycycle: tactics. I act scary irl so people don't confront me about being fucking depressing in texts.  
  
swagg: oh smart  
  
mottycycle: yea  
  
swagg: u know you rlly concern me n the others rite  
  
mottycycle: sorry I can't hear you over your terrible typing style what'd ya say  
  
swagg: says mr. southerner   
  
mottycycle: ya lil bitch. I'll cut ya.  
  
swagg: I have too much swagga for the dagga!  
  
mottycycle: I  
  
mottycycle: kill me right fuckjing now RUN ME OVER CARS PLEASE  
  
mechasad: wtf guys  
  
mechasad: also I'll get back to you on that leon (you can talk to me about payment methods and the blueprints over lunch if you two want to come over)  
  
swagg: thx bb  
  
mottycycle: I'm hungry as fuck count me in when should we go  
  
mechasad: you guys could come now I guess?? and you can just talk n shit while I make us some food. I'm on the other side of town so it'll take you two a bit to get here anyway  
  
mottycycle: I can pick leon up on my motor and we can get there in 20, I dare you.  
  
mechasad: challege accepted   
  
===================  
  
Souda rushes downstairs in some last minute clothes that he just threw on, almost toppling over as he rushed to the kitchen, looking for the eggs, rice, and sauce as soon as he gets there. He digs out Leon's favorite sushi that he always keeps somewhere in his fridge for whenever those two come over, but doesn't actually take it out. Just... Puts it somewhere easier to find in the fridge.  
  
Akane looks at him expectantly. "Are you making us food?!"   
  
Souda laughs, smiling at her awkwardly. "Um, yeah!"  
  
He takes out a saucepan, turning on the burner and popping some softened butter on the pan, popping off the lid from the container full of leftover rice from previous meals, pouring all of it in the pan and making a messy ring out of it, cracking the eggs inside of the hole that the rice-ring made. He poured the sauce over the rice, mixing all of it together nicely and, after letting the whole meal cook for a bit, he takes out the paper plates he has in the pantry.  
  
His phone still in his back pocket, rings, just as he hears a motorcycle outside roar.   
  
**mottycycle:** yo dude we're here  
  
**mechasad:** k I'll let yall in  
  
He hurriedly turned off the burner, rushing over to the door and swinging it open. It.. Doesn't really register in his mind the fact that he didn't tell either of his friend groups that he's gonna have friends over but.. Whatever...?   
  
"Mondo! Leon! C'mon in!"  
  
The others were perking up from their phones right about then.  
  
========================  
  
bossbaby: whomst the fucketh are them'll?  
  
HamsterThief101: I have to ask the same, although perhaps a little less... meme-ish.  
  
thebakening: oh you dickheads they're my friends, mondo and leon  
  
kimonodragon: you have friends outside of us? holy shit!  
  
wholefoods: ah... uum aactually I knoww them a bit!!!! they'vve showed upp at the nurses office mor e than once...  
  
lesbianfoods: Oh cool!! I know Mondo from the gym! He's also friends with Mukuro, and I hang with her sometimes and we get lunch together.  
  
pornographer: Sounds gay..  
  
lesbianfoods: Could be, could be not  
  
pornographer: C-could be not??/??  
  
lesbianfoods: HELL YEAH


End file.
